Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Generelle Diskussion/@comment-4510627-20130214170349/@comment-8135332-20130916053334
@ 178. Es soll ja eine Wendung geben, sagen Heller und Baker. Alles wäre möglich. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Red John/Kirkland auf der Allistenfarm war und Mitglied bei Vusualize ist. Möglicherweise hat er die beiden auf dem Gewissen, weil die die Kinder mit Drogen versorgt haben. Der hat bestimmt auch so ein Zeug nehmen müssen. Das Logo stammt aus dieser Zeit. Aber ein anderer (Partridge) benutzt es, um von seinen Morden abzulenken. Wahrscheinlich war der auch auf der Farm. Stiles stand ja zu dem Zeitpunkt noch am Anfang seiner Karriere und seine beiden Söhne hielten sich sicher oft auf der Farm auf. Die Sache mit dem Flugzeug, da gebe ich Dir recht. Aber es ist genau wie in der letzten Folge der Staffel, Red John's Rules. Da lockt er Patrick ja auch an seine alte Wirkungsstätte. Ich denke, er will ihn treffen um ihm einiges mitzuteilen. Es ist für ihn auch schwierig, denn er kann ja nicht mal eben so bei Patrick anrufen und sagen "Tach auch, ich bin Red John, wir müssen was bereden und uns treffen". Dafür ist der viel zu sehr auf Rache aus und trifft dann womöglich den Falschen. Das muss anders ablaufen. Deshalb auch die Entführung von Lisbon, als Selbstschutz. Deshalb wird ihr auch nichts passieren, denn es ist nicht bekannt, dass sie auch aus der Serie ausscheidet. Stiles hat ja mal zu Patrick gesagt, dass er mehr über Red John und Patrick weiß, als die beiden selbst. Das muss eine Bedeutung haben. Deshalb hat er auch keine Angst vor Red John, weil er weiß, wer es ist. Der hat als Kirkland eine andere Identität angenommen, damit ihn keiner mehr wiedererkennt, die auch auf der Farm waren, wie zum Beispiel Haffner. Bruno Heller hat sich sicher etwas dabei gedacht, dass er Schauspieler gewählt hat, die sich von der Figur her ähneln. Jane/Kirkland/Partridge sind gleich groß und alle drei haben fast die selbst Figur. Nur Partridge ist dünner. Ich denke, das hat was zu bedeuten, dass man bei der Auswahl der Schauspieler auch darauf geachtet hat. Auch wenn die meisten es nicht gerne hören, ich bin sogar der Meinung, dass Patrick seine Frau selbst umgebracht hat. Es war vielleicht ein Unfall. Die Beiden hatten Streit und irgendeiner hatte ein Messer in der Hand und bei dem Gerangel traf es die Frau von Patrick. Dann hat er selbst den Tatort so hingestellt. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen weiß er das aber nicht mehr. Die Tochter hat es vielleicht mitbekommen und ist durch einen Herzanfall gestorben. Denn die war ja wohl unversehrt, meine ich. Könnte doch sein. Es kann aber auch Partidige gewesen sein, weil Jane den Serienkiller im Interview beleidigt hat. Ich glaube, da kommt noch eine Überraschung auf uns zu. Andeutungen machen Heller und Baker ja genug. Daher kommt auch mein Misstrauen gegen die Psychologin, ich glaube, die weiß mehr, oder ahnt zumindest etwas. Wie es auch gewesen sein mag, ich glaube, es kommt eine faustdicke Überraschung auf uns zu. Vielleicht sagt Heller deshalb, das Publikum wäre enttäuscht. Eben weil Red John nicht der ist, für den wir ihn alle gehalten haben. Partridge genießt große Sympathien beim Publikum, obwohl oder gerade weil er so schräg drauf ist.